Setitik Kebahagiaan di Tanah Terbuang
by Ayuni Yukinojo
Summary: Ketika perang telah berakhir dan mimpinya selama ini tak akan dapat terwujud, naruto memutuskan untyk mengambil langkah yang tak pernah akan dia pikirkan seumur hidupnya yaitu Meninggalkan Konoha. Oneshoot. OOC. Typo, EYD hancur dll


††††

Tak perlu tempat yang indah untuk sebuah rumah. Tak perlu sebuah desa untuk bisa pulang. Cukup satu hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk pulang. Keberadaan dia yang perduli akan dirimu, keberadaan dia yang selalu menantikanmu, keberadaan dia yang selalu menerimamu. Walalu tersesat dalam liku hidup bagai neraka, asalkan sosok itu tetap menantimu maka kau akan tetap memiliki alasan untuk pulang. Karena sebuah kebahagian hanya bisa kau dapatkan saat ada disisinya, meski kau berada ditanah yang tak kau ketahui sekalipun.

**Setitik Kebahagiaan di Tanah Terbuang**

††††

**By Ayuni Yukinojo**

††††

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa campur-campur, EYD kurang baik dll.**

Hidup dalama pelarian. Seumur hidup Naruto tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Selama ini ia hanya bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage yang melebihi Hokage yang lainnya, juga membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Ia kira setelah perang dunia shinobi ke- 4 semua hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Keberadaannya yang di anggap sebagai pahlawan perang shinobi ke-4 bukan hanya membuat ia di hormati layaknya seorang Kage namun juga membuat orang takut padanya layaknya takut pada Madara. Hal itu karena kebenaran dirinya yang diketahui sebagai reinkarnasi anak kedua Rikodou sekaligus orang yang menerima cakra dari tujuh biju termasuk biju miliknya sendiri Kyuubi. Keberadaannya sama ditakutinya seperti Madara Uchiha. hal ini tentu membuat beberapa orang tak setuju akan pengangkatannya sebagai Hokage. Selain karena kekuatannya dapat membuat keseimbangan antar lima negara terganggu, orang-orang juga takut sosok Naruto yang mengamuk kelak karena kehilangan kendali akan kekuatan besar dalam dirinya. Padahal hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Hal lain yang membuatnya kecewa adalah keputusan hukum mati bagi nuke-nin kelas S Uchiha Sasuke. Rivalnya, sahabatnya, saudaranya seklaigus orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah memohon pada semua Kage namun tak ada yang mau mengabulkan permohonannya. Ia mengajukan diri sebagai pengawas Sasuke yang akan selalu memantau tindak tanduk Sasuke agar tak lagi merugikan dunia ninja namun mereka tak juga mengabulkannya. Sasuke Uchiha tetap akan dihukum mati.

Ia sudah meminta bantuan pada teman-teman se-angkatannya namun mereka sama tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, mereka pasrah dan angkat tangan. Bahkan Sakura juga sudah menyerah tak berani melawan perintah gurunya, Tsunade. Sedangkan Kakashi juga tak dapat berbuat banyak karena ia masih harus menjalani perawatan serius di unit kesehatan akibat peperangan yang berlangsung sebelumnya.

Mimpinya hilang. Sahabatnya pun akan menghilang. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto perjuangkan. Mimpi menjadi Hokage sudah pasti takkan pernah ia wujudkan. Membawa Sasuke ke Konoha hanya akan memabuat Sasuke terbunuh. Ia tak bisa lagi berjuang mengejar Sasuke, teman-teman yang sebelumnya selalu menyemangatinya sudah terlalu lelah akibat peperangan. Mereka sudah banyak kehilangan dan dan Naruto tak mau membebani mereka lagi. Maka Naruto memilih jalan ini. Ia meninggalkan Konoha setelah sebelumnya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebagai seorang shinobi.

Menurut buku aturan perninjaan. Seorang shinobi berpangkat Genin bebas memilih akan melanjutkan profesinya menjadi shinobi atau tidak. Dan kini Naruto memilih untuk berhenti. Ia ingin meinggalkan Konoha, bukan sebagai penghianat tapi sebagai seorang warga desa biasa yang ingin mengelilingi dunia. Begitulah alasan yang ia ungkapkan pada Tsunade. Selain untuk memastikan keseimbangan antar lima negara agar tak ada negara yang superior dan sebaliknya maka Naruto memilih untuk tak menjadi bagian dari yang manapun.

Tsunade tentu menolak pengajuan yang diberikan Naruto namun ia juga tak bisa mengekang Naruto lagi di Konoha. Ia sadar anak kesayangannya itu sudah tak memiliki hal yang bisa diperjuangkan. Mimpinya dan sahabatnya telah terancam lenyap karena ke-egoisan para petinggi Negara. Tsunade hanya bisa menjamin posisi Naruto bukanlah sebagai seorang nike-nin dimata para pemimpin lima negara besar. Konsekuensi lainnya biar ia yang menangguang, Naruto sudah berkorban terlalu banyak untuk Konoha serta dunia shinobi dan kini waktunya Tsunade untuk membalas budinya.

††††

Uchiha Sasuke tentu tau akan predikatnya sebagai nuke-nin paling dicari di dunia shinobi ini. Ia juga tahu hukuman apa yang menantinya jika ia bisa sampai tertangkap, tapi bukan hal itu yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Kabar mengenai Naruto yang berhenti menjadi ninja dan meninggalkan Konoha lah yang ia pikirkan. Apa yang terjadi dengan dobe-nya yang selalu mengejarnya itu? Dobe-nya yang selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage itu meninggalkan profesinya sebagai ninja dan memilih menjadi rakyat biasa? Apa dobe-nya sudah lelah mengejarnya? Atau terjadi sesuatu di Konoha yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan desa kelahirannya itu? Satu-persatu pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran sang Uchiha terakhir namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang didapatkannya. Padahal ia sebelumnya yakin bahwa Naruto akan mendapatkan posisi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade dan ia bisa menerima hukman mati dengan lapang dada asalkan sang blode yang mencabut nyawanya. Tapi kini semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan perkirannya.

Kini ia hanya bisa bertahan hidup dan tak tertangkap oleh ninja-ninja yang mengejarnya walau ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa tak akan ada satupun ninja yang bisa mengalahkannya dan menangkapnya selain sang sahabat yang selalu ia rindukan.

.

Sudah cukup lama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan sendirian. Anggota tim Taka yang ia kumpulkan sudah memilih jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Suigetsu yang memutuskan untuk kembali berburu Tujuh Pedang Shinobi Gatana, Jugo yang memutuskan untuk tinggal disebuah desa asri non shinobi yang tenang dan nyaman serta Karin yang memutuskan berada di Konoha untuk belajar tehnik medis pada sang Sannin legenda Tsunade. Kini Sasuke hanya sendian, berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya menghindari kontak dengan para shinobi. Bukannya takut, ia hanya tak mau membat sahabatnya kecewa karena telah membunuh orang-orang yang sebelumnya telah berusaha ia selamatkan saat perang.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke menyusuri sebuah hutan di bekas wilayah Uzugakure ini. Hutan yang sangat lebat tanpa ada manusia yang menghuninya namun banyak binatang yang hidup damai disini tak tersentuh kerusakan akibat peperangan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak perduli dimana dirinya kini berada hanya saja begitu tahu bahwa kakinya menginjak wilayah Uzugakure tempat klan sahabatnya dulu berdiri memebuat Sasuke ingin menyusuri tempat ini. Tertarik untuk meilhat seperti apa keadaan Uzugakure setelah penyerangan aliansi Kiri-Iwa-Kumo sebelumnya.

Sasuke sudah melihat keadaan bekas ibu kota sebelumnya. Begitu kacau dan penuh reruntuhan yang diperkirakan akibat ledakan bom. Merasa takkan menemukan apapun diwilayah ibu kota Sasuke lalu memutuskan menjelajahi wilayah hutannya hingga kini ia tak tahu ada dimana dalam arti lainnya ia tersesat. Jujur bagi Sasuke hutan milik wilayah Uzugakure ini terlalu lebat dan rapat, walau suasana disini begitu menenangkan tapi tetap saja tempat ini sangat gelap bila matahari terbenam.

††††

Matahari sudah terbenam dan Sasuke tak juga berhenti berjalan, ia sungguh tak merasa kelelahan. Hutan ini memberikan segala yang ia butuhkan, air yang jernih dari anak sungai di sekitar Uzugakure, buah-buahan layak makan yang melimpah dan hewan buruan yang banyak. Ia merasa nyaman berada di hutan ini tapi ia belum tentu ingin menetap di hutan tanpa penghuni ini, setidaknya ia membutuhkan sebuah rumah untuk tempat bernaung jika memutuskan akan tinggal di tempat ini. Lucu rasanya membayangkan seorang Uchiha yang memilih tinggal di tengah hutan sendirian padahal dulunya ia punya mimpi untuk membangun klannya lagi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat didepannya terlihat sebuah cahaya temaram dari sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi dengan banyak tanaman pangan dan buah-buahan. Rumah sederhana namun kuat yang dibangun dari beberapa batang pohon yang ditebang disekitarnya.

Ragu Sasuke mulai mendekati rumah itu. walalu terlihat sederana namun kehangatan terpancar dari ruman itu membuat Sasuke tak pernah ingin pergi jauh dari bangunan mungil ditengah hutan yang lebat ini.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Ketukan pelan ia berikan pada pintu kayu yang di buat sedemikian rupa dengan ukiran melingkar khas lambang Uzumaki dipinggirnya. Sasuke yakin orang yang tinggal di dalamnya pasti salah satu warga Uzugakure yang selamat dari penyerangan.

Tak berselang berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan menimbulkan deritan yang tak terlalu kencang. Dari dalam rumah itu terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dan panjang dibagian belakang hingga dipinggang sedangkan matanya berwarna biru sapphire indah dan kulit tan kecoklatannya tengah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke denga mata yang membulat terkejut, yukata sederhana berwarna orange dengan lambang Uzumaki bergaris merah menghias disetiap sisinya membuat sosok itu sangat terlihat cantik dimata Sasuke."Na-Naruto?"

"Te-teme!?"

.

Siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukan namun tak ingin dijumpai. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang. Duduk berahadapan dengan Sasuke diruang tamu dalam rumah kecil yang dibuatnya, benar-benar canggung. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak histeris memcahkan keheningan ini namun ia tak berani melakukannya.

"Kau- sedang apa disini?" sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya meluncur dari mulut Naruto, berusaha melenyapkan kesunyian yang ada di sekitanya.

"Hn." Namun jawaban yang didapatnya berbeda dengan yang ia harapkan, ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Arggghhhh! TEME! Jangan jawab aku dengan bahasa tak jelas dan absurd-mu itu! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!" akhirnya teriakan frustasi itu meluncur juga dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar terikana kencang itu cukup terkejut tapi berhasil disembunyikan oleh ekspresi stoic-nya. "Berisik Dobe." Ujarnya menggaruk lubang telinga kirinya dengan kelingkin dengan ekspresi acuh membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini dobe. Kenapa kau menolak posisi Hokage dan berhenti mejadi ninja?" pertanyaan bernada malas yang Sasuke ucapkan berhasil membuat Naruto membisu. Duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk sedangkan tangannya memeras kain yukata yang menutupi pahanya.

Sasuke yang tak mendapatkan jawaban memandang Naruto penuh tanda tanya hingga matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dengan sedikit canggung Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto membuat si pirang terkejut namun tak menghindar. Perlahan kepala pirang itu menengadah memperlihatkan mata sapphire yang mendung. "Ada apa?" tanaya Sasuke berusaha agak lembut mandekati Naruto dan duduk disampinganya. "Katakanlah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"…" tak satupun kata yang dikeluarka oleh Naruto, ia hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang masih menetes, tanpa sadar telah menyender pada pundak Sasuke yang ada sangat dekat disampingnya. "Katakanlah Naru. Jangan kau tahan." Ucap Sasuke. Tangan putihnya yang besar mengelus rambut jabrik nan halus Naruto menenangkan, menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkan oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Ia sadar sikapnya ini sangat berbeda dengan sikap yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. Tapi ini sudah berlangsung sanagt lama dan manusia pasti berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantic dan pandai merayu tapi setidaknya ia telah belajar untuk mengerti bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan tidak lagi bersikap sedingin dulu. Itu karena ia tak ingin sahabatnya ini akan meninggalkannya seperti orang-orang yang dulu mengaku sebagai temannya namun tak bisa menerima sikap buruknya. Naruto satu-satunya yang tetap menerima Sasuke sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat bahkan sebagai saudara. Tak ada satupun orang yang menerima Sasuke dengan tulus sepertihalnya Naruto. Oleh karena itu ia sekarang akan belajar untuk berubah, belajar untuk bersikap sedikit lembut pada sahabat pirangnya ini. Yah, walau hanya sedikit setidaknya ia telah mencoba untuk berubah.

"Pa-para tetua tidak setuju aku menjadi Hokage." Jawab Naruto lirih, tubuhnya sudah tak lagi bergetar dan isakan kecil hannya samar-saar terdengar. Tampaknya ia sudah mulai tenang dan mau bercerita, itu sangatlah melegakan bagi Sasuke. "Mereka bilang, mereka tak mau nantinya membahayakan Konoha saat aku nantinya kehinlangan kendali atas kekuatanku. Para Daimyo dan Kage yang lain juga tak bisa menerima. Mereka bilang jika aku menjadi Hokage dengan kekuatanku yang sebesar ini, mereka takut nantinya keseimbangan Lima Negara Elemental akan hilang."lanjut Naruto lagi, kini ia sudah tak lagi bersandar pada pundak Sasuke, sementara si surai raven tengan menyerahkan segelas air yang ia ambil dari meja didepannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kini menyerahkan gelas yang diambilnya kepada Naruto. Ia menunggu dengan sabar saat Naruto meminum air yang diberikannya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit lebih rileks.

"Ka-kau sudah tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima jika tertangkap?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendunya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh si raven. "Aku meninggalkan Konoha karena aku merasa suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan diberikan misi untuk menangkap mu. Kau tahu aku tak pernah ingin kau mati. Oleh karena itu aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha, aku takkan mengejarmu lagi. Lebih baik kau ada di luar Konoha daripada ku bawa ke Konoha tapi pada akhirnya kau akan dihukum mati." Kata Naruto, tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Melihat hal itu Sasuke perlahan berusaha melepas kepalan tangan Naruto dengan perlahan takut menyakiti sahatnya itu.

"Karena itu aku datang ke hutan Uzugakure ini. Tempat ini lebat dan penuh dengan binatang, tempat ini sangat menyesatkan bagi orang yang tak pernah datang ketempat ini. Dengan berada disini aku bisa menghindari kontak dengan Lima Negara Elemental. Aku tak perlu takut diberikan misi mendadak untuk menangkapmu walau aku sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri pada Tsuade baa-chan." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman lembut namun terlihat sendu dimata onix Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar rentetan penjelasan dari Naruto hanya terdiam, sahabatnya ini sudah berkorban sangat banya untuk dirinya dan ia belum pernah memberikan balasan apapun padanya.

"Kau berkorban terlalu banyak untukku dobe. Tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke, tangannya yang awalnya hendak melepas genggaman erat Naruto kini malah sebalinya menggenggam tangan berkulit tan itu dengan lembut. Setumpuk rasa penyesaln dan bersalah bercekol dihatinya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabat sekaligus saudaraku mati tanpa bisa kutolong." Ucap Naruto dengan kepalanya yang menunduk membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. 'Terlebih lagi kau sangatlah berharga bagiku.' Ucapan lirih berupa bisikan itu samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke membuat sang reven terkejut. Dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar terlukis diwajahnya Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto membuat sang Namikaze-Uzumaki terakhir dapat melihat senyum lembut yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada di wajah stoic si bungsu Uchiha.

"Terimakasih." Lirih Sasuke dan sebuah ciuman tanpa adanya hasrat untuk medominasi tercipta. Awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut dengan mata sapphire-nya yang membulat. Namun saat melihat pancaran mata Sasuke yang tampak begitu lembut Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk membalas ciuman hangat itu.

††††

Malam itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk meginap dirumah Naruto, ia tak menanyakan hal-hal mengenari kenapa Naruto berhenti menjadi ninja dan meninggalkan Konoha. Tak ada gunanya mengungkit-ngungkit hal yang sudah terlewat. Kini mereka berdua tengat terbaring di ranjang sempit Naruto setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan makan malam dan mandi yang dilakukan di sungai yang tepat berada dibelakang rumah.

"Sasuke. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena masih memikirkan kejadian hari ini dimana dia bertemu dengan sang sahabat. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya dengan posisi terlentang sedangkan ia sendiri tengah meringkuk menghadap si raven.

"Aku tak tahu. Awalnya aku memutuskan untuk menetap di hutan ini namun aku belum memiliki tempat yang layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut, menatap lurus pada permata sappire indah yang selalu memikatnya.

"Maksudmu sebuah rumah? Kalau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat selimut yang menghangatkan mereka. "Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin kau tinggal disini." Ujar Naruto kemudian dengan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Sasuke yang menyadarinya tersenyum lembut dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap si pirang. Dengan perlahan ia benggam tangan si pirang yang masih memegang erat selimutnya. "Aku tak memiliki rumah. Jadi tak masalah jika aku tinggal disini denganmu kan." Ucapnya kemudian dengan senyum diwajahnya yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ya-yah, itu terserah mu Teme." Ucap Naruto menutup seluruh kepalnya dengan selibut. Tampaknya ia sangat malu, atau malah merasa senang?

"Dasar Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lalu dengan nekat memeluk kepal Naruto yang tertutup selimut membuat Naruto tersentak namun tak melawan. Keheningan menyelimitu mereka dan hanya deru nafas Naruto yang terdengar cukup keras namun tenang. _'tampaknya ia sudah tertidur'_ batin Sasuke sembari membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Naruto. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah si raven saat melihat Naruto telah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya menunjukkan ekspresi damai nan polos yang sudah lama tak dilihat oleh Sasuke. "Terimakasih dobe. Kali ini aku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir lembut yang sedikit terbuka itu. Setelah memastikan posisi Naruto nyaman dalam dekapannya, barulah Sasuke perlahan-lahan tertidur menyususl sang piarng menuju buai dunia mimpi.

† † _FIN_ † †

A/N:

Niatnya sih bikin yang enuh lemon. Tapi kayaknya gg usah deh. Lemon di ffn fandom sebelah aja aku belom kelar -_-

Maaf aku jarang update. Semua masih tahap pengetikan, maan banyak muncul ide baru. Jadi banyak yang terbengkalai.

Sekian cerita gak asem gag manis dariku.

Semoga menghibut.

Bila berkenan RnR pleas.


End file.
